


Completely Falling

by LarryImpala



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryImpala/pseuds/LarryImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fluffy one shot based on “Truly, Madly, Deeply”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Falling

Louis’ POV

**_“Am I awake or am I asleep somewhere in between_ **

**_I can not believe That you are here and lying next to me_ **

**_Or did I dream That we were perfectly in twine_ **

**_Like branches on a tree your twigs caught on a vine “_ **

I woke up and I looked to my right. The first thing I saw was him, asleep next to me, and that’s when I asked myself if it what had happened the night before was true or if it was just a dream. I just couldn’t believe he was really there, sleeping like an angel (except the fact that his snoring could be heard throughout the room-yes, Harry Styles snores). I couldn’t help it. I came close to him and hugged him, resting my head on his chest.

**_“Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_ **

**_And All Those sleepless nights and daydreams where I picture this_ **

**_I’m just the underdog who finally got the boy_ **

**_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world “_ **

I knew what my true feelings for Harry were for months. The bromance hadn’t been no longer a bromance for me. When he was staring at me or when he kissed me on the cheek when we were fooling around, I felt things I didn’t feel before.

I had tried to tell him, even tried to steal a kiss in one of our party nights (drunk, of course). But in the end there was always something that stopped me.

I had daydreamed the moment when finally those pink lips were on mine. And it happened.

His chest was rising and falling because of his breathing, and my head wih it. After listening to the sound of his heartbeats for a while, I got up to make breakfast, something unusual on me. Harry had turned my world so upside down that I even got out of bed to make breakfast, incredible.

**_“Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed?_ **

**_And you wake up with all the Words That I still have not said._ **

**_Tender Touches And it just to show you how I feel._ **

**_Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal. “_ **

I went back up to the room thinking how could I wake him up without making him angry, but when I entered the room I saw he was awake.

“Morning boobear” he said hoarsely and with a smile that showed those dimples of his. Damn dimples.

“Morning Hazza” I said approaching the bed. I put the tray on the table and sat down beside him.

” You’ve made breakfast” he whispered. I just nodded and he smiled.

**_“Wish I could freeze this moment in time frame and stay like this_ **

**_Or put this day back on replay and keep reliving it_ **

**_Cause here’s a tragic truth if you do not feel the same_ **

**_My heart would fall apart if someone said your name “_ **

That  was the kind of moment when you wish you could stop the time and keep that way forever, but I couldn’t help being afraid. The night before … it had happened so fast. We barely talked and I didn’t know if he felt the same.

**_“I hope I’m not a causality, hope you will not get up and leave_ **

**_Might not mean that much to you, but to me it’s everything, everything. “_ **

I had to tell him. I had to tell him how I felt, it was now or never.

“Harry …”

“Lou …”

We speak simultaneously. I couldn’t help laughing. Harry did the same.

“You go first” I said.

“Lou, what happened yesterday…” then I felt like a lump in my stomach. “I have been wanting you for like, forever. I don’t get how I lasted that long without, you know …”

His statement caught me by surprise and I laughed as I slapped him on the arm.

“Ouch!” he complained, but smiling. Dimples, dimples, dimples. “No, seriously Louis. What I feel is not just a friendship anymore” his green eyes were fixed on mine and now he was very serious. “The bromance doesn’t feel like a joke to me and, well, um …”

I didn’t need to hear anything else. I placed myself on top of him and shup him up with a kiss.

His lips on mine made me shiver. Harry grabbed my neck and brought us closer, if that was even possible. It was a slow and sweet kiss and it felt perfect. Once separated for breath Harry brushed his nose with mine.

“What about my breakfast?” he said with a smile.

“Your breakfast can wait” I replied before returning to attack those lips that were now mine.

**_“Truly, madly, deeply I am._ **

**_Foolishly, completely, falling_ **

**_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_ **

**_So baby say you’ll always keep me_ **

**_Truly, madly, deeply in love crazy._ **

**_With you, in love, with you, in love, with you._ **

**_With you.”_ **


End file.
